planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltrator
Class Overview Even though Rebirthing technology has nearly eliminated the concept of fear on Auraxis, the Infiltrator remains one of the few things soldiers still dread. Originally a specialist in the assassination of high-profile political targets, the Infiltrator quickly found a home on the battlefield. Rumor of their presence has become synonymous with unease and paranoia, causing enemy soldiers to perceive even shadows in their peripheral vision as a threat. The fear they inspire, combined with their specialized recon and sniping roles, makes the Infiltrator a welcome addition to any empire’s ranks. The completion of Nanite Systems’ stealth technology in the mid-29th century had a profound effect on combat and from this technology, the Infiltrator was born. Designated marksmen and scouts quickly integrated the new tech into their armor and rapidly developed new battlefield strategies that only their active camouflage allowed them to carry out. The most recent iterations of infiltration suits allow the use of various cloak configurations, allowing Infiltrators to customize their camouflage's strength and power consumption based on their preferences and needs. Though suits constructed of stealth-compatible materials provide little protection, many veteran Infiltrators claim the tactical advantages provided by being undetectable allow for just as much time on the field as heavy armor. The Infiltrators’ powerful weaponry allows them to be deadly at ranges that outclass even the most accurate assault rifle. Their Sniper Rifles are some of the most accurate weapons on Auraxis, allowing them to lock down both straight-aways and wide expanses of land with equal effectiveness. They also have access to Scout Rifles, trading the extreme range of the Sniper Rifle for a weapon more suitable for a direct assault. Of course, Infiltrators also carry a pistol for use in close quarter engagements that render their long-range weaponry less effective. Their covert nature gives them a unique set of strengths. As any shadow or heat shimmer could be an Infiltrator lying in wait, the fear they instill in other soldiers is arguably their most effective weapon. Whether they’re relaying critical information to their empire, lying in wait to strike a target, or preventing an enemy advance, skilled Infiltrators will make sure the only traces they leave behind are enemy corpses. Cloaking As a stealthier class, the Infiltrator is unique in its baseline ability to equip one of several cloaking modules by default, each boasting their own strengths and weaknesses. These cloaking devices can make visual detection and discovery of enemy Infiltrators somewhat difficult without the use of specific detection equipment. However, while visual detection is hampered, Infiltrators can be both detected and located by the sound they give off. While cloaked, no amount of sound the Infiltrator makes is suppressed, and as such their footsteps and additional noises such as weapon reloading or spotting callouts can be heard. Additionally, all cloaking devices have faction-specific activation and deactivation sound that can be heard in a radius estimated to be as large as 100 metersTested ingame using Sweeper HUD implant and hostile Infiltrator., which can alert wary players of the presence of an Infiltrator in their vicinity. As an Infiltrator, it is important to take note of the amount of noise one makes, as players can locate a hostile Infiltrator based on sound alone if they are given consistent auditory clues. Certifications A.S.P. Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the Infiltrator class: *Sniper Rifles *Scout Rifles *Battle Rifles *Submachine Guns *Sidearms Class Cert Builds *Sniper *Hacker *Spotter *Lurker Class Strategy Zeroing your scope/aim point, positioning, range recognition, and target acquisition are the key to playing the Infiltrator as a valued sniper for your faction. Zeroing Your Scope/Aim Point It's hard to not just want to jump into the mix and start killing the enemy as a sniper. While doing that is just possible it will take a very long time to start knowing where to aim with your weapon to get that one shot kill (head), more so if you run around with a silencer. There is one sure fire way to get down your aim point for any weapon that has a scope with reticles and that is testing and recording. Go to the VR Room (go to the warp gate and access the global terminals, at the bottom go to the VR Room). Once in the VR Room pick the class you want to run around with, the weapon and a scope with reticles (make sure you have a pen and some paper as well). Find a target that you can see from 0-300m out (for me 300m is the max I can see an enemy soldier). Set a personal waypoint to the left or right of the target you have picked (this is to gauge distance). Find the distance you can shoot the target in the head with the crosshairs (NC-bolt driver with 12x scope and silencer can hit a target in the head from 0 to about 75 meters in the center of the crosshairs). Next, back up until you find the distance you can shoot the enemy in the head from the first dot (NOTE: Always shoot the target in the head at least 3 times to test if you have the right aim point), move back and find the 2nd dot's headshot aim point and so on. This may take a few times and I made sure I did this test 2 times to be on point. By doing this you will be better able to know where to aim to get the one-shot kill with your sniper rifle (not all sniper rifles give you one shot kills, from my understanding bolt action sniper rifles are the only ones that do this) and be a bigger asset to your team. Positioning It's important to get yourself into a position that allows a large sight picture of the battlefield to maximize your range of effectiveness. It is equally important that your position also conceals your location against simple eye scans. Always be aware of your uniform color and area lighting. This knowledge will allow you to choose positions that make you difficult to spot. Just going to the highest point on a mountain is great to establish a sight picture, but can make your silhouette stick out against the horizon, with deadly results. The bright white snows that cover most of Esamir will make the infiltrator an easy target, even while cloaked. Indar's jagged rock overhangs and other formations make for countless potential sniping positions. Consider all areas of your terrain and use your scope to pick out a spot you think will work best. You may also take advantage of the soldier's natural response to fall back when taking fire. The angles of terrain and battle-lines will determine where that "magic ridge" is with all the infantry behind it. Set yourself at an odd angle that provides you protection and allows you a clear view of the enemies front line. A skilled Infiltrator can use their cloaking technology to get behind enemy lines as they fall back and attack them from behind. In the event you misaligned the shot, or didn't get a headshot, the enemy will often retreat to cover on the side of a rock they think is safe waiting on heals and/or shield regeneration. This is a perfect time for a stealthy Infiltrator to perform an easy headshot. Shooting from behind your targets also mitigates the effect of tracers leading to your position. Range Recognition It takes some time to get a feel for the range. You need to account for bullet drop and that varies both with the rifle and attachments you're using. Through practice, you'll get an idea on how far to aim above your target to get long-distance headshots. This skill is necessary to master for the effective use of sniper rifles. Without it, you'll get a lot of assists, or worse, give away your position. There are a few sure-fire ways to be on point when it comes to Range Recognition: #Using Terminals. #Setting personal waypoints. #Using your scoped sight. #Experience. # (optional) Use range finding implant Using Terminals Terminals in-game naturally give you a range to them. If you have zeroed in your scope, targets at or near a terminal should be easy pickings To see the range on a terminal just point your crosshairs at the terminal and it should appear (If you have a line of sight or not). Setting Personal Way Point Setting a waypoint (WP) is a great way to tell the range from you to your target or the targets general area. You can see your WP on the main map, mini-map and on the screen. *Main map just left click on the map where you want your WP to be. *Mini-map hit to pull up your mouse pointer and then right click on the mini-map to set up a WP. Setting a WP is best for when you are not near an object that gives you the range when you see a group of enemies but can't quite tell the distance from you to them and pinpointing a destination that you want to go to. Using Your Scoped Sight This one is a bit tricky but possible with a lot of practice. On a scope there are the reticles (the lines with dots on them), not only do you use these to aim at your target BUT with a lot of practice, you can use your reticles as a measurement for how far away your target it. This is accomplished the same way you zero in your sight for each weapon/sight on the weapon you have. For an NC Bolt Driver with a 12x scope, a target (standing) around 300m away will be about 2 dots up from the center line. A target (standing) 150m away will be about 4 dots up from the center line. The best way to get this technique down is to graph it out and practice, practice, practice (it's going to take a waypoint). Experience After a while, you will start to learn where to aim with certain weapons, how to aim, see a target and know how far it is, etc. Just remember it takes time and practice to get Range Recognition down. Don't give up! Target Acquisition So you've gotten yourself secluded in a great spot. You know your field's ranges and how to adjust your shot accordingly. The challenge now is what to shoot? You need to fight the impulse of plinking away at moving targets trying to get that miracle kill. The odds of making a shot through a 10x scope on a moving target, while adjusting for bullet drop and travel time is very low. The probability is much higher you will give away your position and end up dead yourself. Whether you're secluded as a lone wolf or moving with a squad, this is always true: the less the target moves, the more likely you are to effectively eliminate them. Look for high threats against your team and act against them. The targets you should focus on are Medics, Engineers using gadgets, stationary gunners, crouching enemies making that long-range shot, and enemy Infiltrators doing what you're doing. Leave the zigzagging infantry to be cleaned up by your team's assault classes. Without the support classes you eliminated, they will fall in short order. Squad Support While the skillset of the Infiltrator as mentioned above holds the potential to be a one-man army, there are also many ways in which an Infiltrator can be a huge component of a very successful squad. The role of the scout is best filled by a player who has mastered the Infiltrator skillset and possesses a good understanding of tactical information. If your squad is holding a base for capture and there are two Sunderers full of pesky other-empire zerg, your squad leader will probably want to know as soon as possible when they're coming. Voice chat is a great medium to use between scout and squad but should be used with some discretion. Calling out incoming troops, enemy sniper locations, enemy Sunderer locations, and even reinforcements all fall under the job of the scout-sniper. When spotting targets, simply notifying your squad that enemies are inbound is not enough. While this may put the squad on alert, it fails to provide valuable tactical information. Scout reports should provide as many details as possible: What direction are the enemies coming from? Are they on foot, in ground vehicles, or flying above your position? Is it a mile long armor column or just three tanks? All of this information is valuable and should be relayed with your report. While spotting, remember that if you have a target in your sights and press Q, you will be able to mark it for nearby allies to see. This will come in handy when dealing with targets that aren't vulnerable to your weapon and makes for an excellent way of relaying the position of stationary targets like the enemy's Sunderer. However, bear in mind that your callouts (e.g. The enemy has heavy armor in the area) will also be audible to enemies near you, allowing them to pinpoint your exact location. It is also important to make use of the Recon Detection Device, which tracks enemies in its range on allies' maps. If you prefer to stay indoors with your squadmates, there are still ways to be of service. Immediately upon entering a base make your way safely to the ground vehicle terminal and hack it. This will allow the acquisition of an AMS-equipped Sunderer by one of your squad members and it will prevent those bored trigger-happy assault classes from blowing up a potentially mission-saving resource. Hack terminals as well. If you find yourself surrounded by vehicles, it will help to be able to switch to a Heavy Assault or MAX to repel the rescuers. CTR Close Target Reconnaissance This setup requires a lot of cert points in different areas, but it all leverages off the infiltrator. It also requires good overall map awareness and the ability to read the flow of the battle. You also need to back yourself alone in a fight. When involved in the large armor pushes equip the CTR to build, which is a scout rifle (I prefer the SOAS 20 with the 2X reflex sights, compensator, and forward grip), ammo belt and proximity mine upgrades. Leap-frog the push to the next base, drive in on a Flash, park about 200m out of the base, out of hearing range. In the base, the first objective is to hack all the terminals. Do this before capping the point; It seems counter-intuitive but the capping will make the map flash and alert the enemy to your presence. Once the vehicle port is hacked spawn a Sunderer and then park and deploy it somewhere safe. Equip a more combat role like heavy or light assault or MAX and then go cap the points. By the time your team has capped the previous point, they will be looking to move to the next spot, and hey-presto a spawn location on a capping facility is ready to go. You will need to resupply to engineer to heal your Sunderer or medic to heal yourself if you get into any conflicts. When in combat as CTR use your stealth to full advantage and get behind the enemy, then open them up with a good spray. Also use your tool and place recon detection device darts around their spawn, also drop some proximity mines at their spawn, at some point they will start spawning so better to know where and when. Weapon Ribbons and Medals With any class, you have the ability to gain Ribbons which will further increase your experience and certifications after completing specific tasks. This list does not include possible vehicle, base capture, or kill/assist related ribbons while playing in a vehicle as that class. Ribbons Weapon Ribbons Player Ability Ribbons Medals Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Strategy and Tactics *Tech Plant - Base Strategies *Bio Lab - Base Strategies *Amp Station - Base Strategies Notes Videos File:Planetside 2 - Quick Tips 2 The Infiltrator|Quick Tips 2 The Infiltrator File:Introduction To Infiltrator Class (Planetside 2 Gameplay Commentary)|Introduction To Infiltrator Class File:TR Infiltrator Weapons In-Combat Comparison - Planetside 2|TR Infiltrator Weapons In-Combat Comparison File:NC Infiltrator In-Combat Comparison - Planetside 2|NC Infiltrator In-Combat Comparison File:Vanu Infiltrator Weapons In-Combat Comparison - Planetside 2-0|Vanu Infiltrator Weapons In-Combat Comparison File:In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Suit slot|In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Suit slot File:In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Utility & Tool Slot|In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Utility & Tool Slot File:In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Implants,Nades & Camos|In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Implants,Nades & Camos File:In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Cloaks|In-Depth infiltrator Guide - Cloaks